My Misfit
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Dick Grayson and Wally West are two lonely children, lacking the attention they so rightly crave, so they find a way to keep from spending another Christmas alone. Birdflash


**This was actually done for a DeviantArt contest for the KFXRob's Annual Holiday Contest! I decided it would be a good excuse to write something out... and I figured I may as well put it on here to show you all that I'm still alive. Or that a copy cat has taken over my account and you should all run before he comes and tries to molest you and your soft cheeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or it's fantastic characters... with their soft cheeks... just let me stroke them...**

* * *

"Good night, Dick," Bruce more encouraged than bade with his head parting the door and its frame, his hand idly resting on the doorknob. "Try and get some sleep, okay?"

That had been four restless hours ago, though, the ebony's black locks splitting and parting into the crevices of the blinds blocking the window of his room in the Wayne Manor, his knees weakly drawn to his chest in the black spinny chair that had cradled his muscled frame for the last three. His dark eyes had been blindly staring up and nestling themselves into the ceiling, the midnight ocean gaze ever so barely trembling as it tried to avoid the splashing his mind gave off as it swam through memories of the past, not caring how dangerous the waters got as the sharks grew nearer and larger.

It was Christmas Eve—well, Christmas morning by eight minutes and forty seconds according to the digital clock on the wall that kept with its tedious flash of the blaring neon, a night that no child had ever been able to soundly sleep through. The thought of hopefully getting a little gift if they even could, or even just knowing that the next day there might not be fighting amongst the family as they all gathered to celebrate something that the kids didn't all completely comprehend kept their innocent faces lit up with the most brilliant grins known to mankind.

The ex-acrobat was wide awake, restless if you'd bargain out the definition, for a completely different reason. He honestly had no concern of whose birthday it was supposed to be; the presents he had begged not to be put under the tree or even bought in the first place; the big breakfast tomorrow. His brain was charged by all of those memories of the past times when he really did care about all that; he was awake because the past wouldn't leave him be. It wanted him to suffer through his best days to the point he cried Justin Timberlake a full fledged river, and he was quite fine with attempting that task.

Every time he blinked, he would see his mom standing by the stove in their circus trailer, her apron tied tight and a tray of cookies just for Santa in her oven mittens. Those long brown locks were loosely tied back at the nape of her neck, her royal blue eyes sparkling in the light of the Christmas strings lining the ceiling above her head. Around her waist, over the apron was his dad's arms, his lips pressing to her blushing cheeks as she laughed and turned her head to kiss his lips before pushing him back a bit to set the cookies on top of the stove.

He would open his tear filled eyes gingerly and stare at the shaded ceiling, eyes twitching as the dryness would force them closed and he'd find himself looking at the two foot tall Christmas tree they always had on the counter of the kitchenette. The presents were always hidden in the tallest cabinets, all three of them, although his parents knew Dick could climb up there and open them any time he wanted. He never did though, instead just looking at the glistening wrapping paper with _his _name and his name alone on it in Sharpie.

Another unwilling blink had his parents laughing behind his eyelids, his own shrieks of laughter spilling as he opened the few presents his parents could afford, crying with happiness over what he found. The one gift he remembered specifically was from when he was six; the eight inch Batman action figure with the removable utility belt but not the cowl. He remembered carving the cowl off and drawing the figurine a face so he wouldn't be alone too after he had joined the Wayne residence.

The gray of his ceiling joined the black and he was scrunching up his nose at the Santa hat his father had forced down over his 'Dumbo ears', his mother handing him the candy striped bar of the trapeze to practice for their upcoming holiday show. They looked so proud, their lips directed upwards into that proud smile they always had saved for him before he rubbed the chalk over his palms and took the bar into his own hands, flying through the air like a festive bird.

He eventually settled to keeping his eyelids closed, the memories bombarding him roughly and scraping at his skin, ignoring every wince and cry he gave out in protest, only adding to the tears that slowly traced his cheeks down to his jaw where they eventually ran off onto his baggy t-shirt. The Christmas dinners of KFC; the bedside prayers; the goodnight kisses; the rustling they thought he didn't notice; the knocks on the door of their trailer as the other acts came to bid them a great holiday…

The tears grew harder as the knocking on the trailer hovered, to the point it aggravated him a little, opening his eyes in surprise to notice the knocking wasn't in his head. He moved for the first time in four hundred and forty minutes, spinning around in the chair to part the white blinds, wincing as he found brilliant eyes meeting his gaze. He untensed when he recognized the gorgeous green that they held, sighing as he wiped off his cheeks and pulled up the blinds, the window frame following it up and out of the way.

"Wally… it's... Do you know what time it is?!" Dick accused, popping out the screen and taking the pale hand in his own gently to help the lanky body through the narrow opening.

"Yeah, 12:10 on Christmas morning. You obviously didn't because you're still up," he retorted idly, managing to fit his top half inside, struggling a little after that point.

Dick set a foot to the sill and pressed hard on the frame again, easing it up another few inches with a determined face, pausing to wipe a few more tears aside.

"This coming from the boy on my rooftop?" he scoffed, hooking the pale arm over his shoulders and pulling the ginger inside the sizable room.

Wally admired it for a moment, a brilliant grin lighting up his cheeks as he kept holding the little ebony with an arm to his shoulders before he turned his jade gaze down to the flushed cheeks.

"Y… you were crying," he noticed, saying it quietly as he dropped his arm, eyebrows furrowing.

Dick's eyes widened and he raised his shirt up to the underneath of his eyes, scrubbing hard.

"I was not!" he protested, the guilt in his eyes revealed when Wally tugged the shirt back down and met his gaze with a penetrating one that cut the mask. "… Alright… I was. What're you going to do, sue me?"

He raised his tearful gaze up to the face of his best friend, smiling sweetly as he looked past the little distance between them and instead noticed that the ginger's eyebrows were browner in tint than red like the tint his hair proudly held. He noticed that there were tiny little freckles woven all throughout the pale cheeks, divided amongst the ones easily seen from all over.

"Mm… nah, that's too much effort. I was thinking I'd just kiss you."

Wally had his lips gently against Dick's before the ebony could comprehend what had been said, his heart jumping in his chest excitedly and his eyelids fluttering. He didn't have a chance to kiss back before the auburn boy pulled back with a soft 'muah' sound separating them, a small smile over his scarlet-tinted face.

"Have a problem with that?" his smile stretched up into a smirk when he noticed the awe on the ebony's face, striding over to his bed and laying on the far right so the bird would have some room.

Dick took the hint and crawled up on the bed, giving off his own trademark smirk.

"Problem with what? I didn't quite catch that," he innocently batted his eyelashes, folding his legs Indian Style as he met the emerald eyes playfully.

Wally's lips parted in a grin and he got to his knees scooting closer and touching a pale hand to the back of the teen's head, pulling him close for another gentle kiss, smiling into it as he felt Dick's lips move in response this time. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was to the point, and a rather loving one at that.

"Did you catch that one, BW?" Wally winked tauntingly, leaning back up against the headboard and pulling the ebony back between his legs, wrapping his arms around the muscular waist.

Dick smiled shyly and snuggled back into the hug, fitting his head underneath the pale chin, shutting his dark eyes and stiffening as he saw his family when he did. The ginger carefully rubbed his arms and eased the memories away, just leaving darkness in front of his pupils, opening his eyes happily.

"Like a pop fly," he murmured, turning a little so his temple was resting where the freckled teen's neck and shoulder met, one arm looped around him but the other balling up part of his shirt.

Wally raised an eyebrow, but shook his head instead at it and leaned his head down, kissing the bird's black hair tenderly, continuing to rub at his arm in the massaging manner.

"KF… why're you here? Right now? With me? How come you're not at home, playing the new Halo while you wait for your aunt and uncle to call you out?" the ebony sheepishly asked, obviously feeling pretty unimportant with the things he thought were higher ranked than he in that last question.

The ginger paused, tilting his head to the side, staring up at the ceiling for a little bit with his best friend cradled in his arms, listening to his hear speed up a little as he pondered over the right words.

"Well… I guess I'm here 'cause I love you," he decided, shifting down so he had his head on a pillow, raising a hand to play with the gentle black hair as he noticed how soft it looked in his peripheral vision.

Dick gave a sound off resembling a purr, adjusting himself so he was still curled up on top of the redhead, lifting his head enthusiastically into the touch.

"I'd say I'm here 'cause I love you, too," he murmured quietly, cheeks burning discretely, "but I'm here 'cause my family decided to go off and die on me… mine means a lot less."

"Nonsense," Wally's smile was watery, the arm still holding the bird tightening its grip to the point where it didn't hurt, but it put out the point that he didn't want the blue eyed babe going anywhere, "You're here because somewhere in your fate plan, someone decided that you needed to be here so I could come here and tell you. I was designed just for you. My parents didn't love me enough for me to be made for them… But you and me—we're both just some misfits needing some love… and it's Christmas after all. This is when there's a whole island of us… I don't need an island though. I need you. What do you say?"

Dick smiled against the ginger's chest, making the seventeen year old chuckle happily as he could feel it, slowing his hand's pace through the lengthening dark locks.

"As long as you're not holding mistletoe over your Flash Jr. right now, I'll be your misfit," the ebony promised with a little laugh, their quiet laughter overlapping in a merry way that made the sound of ringing bells stop assigning angels their wings, instead the heavenly representations depending on that beautiful sound that only happened when their tones collided.

"Not what I meant though, Boy Beautiful," Wally interrupted the beautiful laugh, hating himself a little bit more as it halted. "I mean… you and me. Want to do this thing? Maybe we don't have spend this Christmas all alone… or any holiday for that matter. We won't need that island of misfits… because we'll have each other… Okay, I'm bad at wording this. Do you get what I'm going for?"

He was stuttering a bit, his tone a bit too fast for comfort, but the little Robin heard every word.

"Are you asking me to go out with you?" he quietly confirmed, cheeks burning a bit less discretely now, making no effort to move away.

Wally helplessly nodded with a small little hopeful smile, his heart racing a lot faster now, much to the smaller of the two's content.

"Ask it with a bit more class and I might answer you," the ebony played hard-to-get, ignoring the urge to scream yes, blare loud music and dance around the music for a while before hacking every computer system and spreading the news that made his heart race.

Wally tensed a bit, blushing hard, especially as the blue gaze expectantly raised up from his chest with a curious little expression written across it.

"Richard… John Grayson…" he started carefully, gauging out a response and smiling a bit as he got a little nod of encouragement, "I've been in love with you since the day Batman let us get a pizza on the way back from that mission with the three thugs where they all kind of looked like Waluigi and you sang one of the boss battle theme songs from Mario while we took them down. That was three years ago. W-will… Will you be my boyfriend?"

Dick turned around so he had a hand on either side of the ginger, meeting the emerald gaze with the happiest of smiles.

"I thought they all looked like Ganondorf and I was singing the battle theme music to when Link takes him down the first time," he corrected Wally before he raised his hands and cupped the pale jaw, pressing his lips to the pale ones that just looked so lonely there without his on them.

Wally lifted his head up, looping his arms around the fifteen year old's neck, managing to hold him there for what couldn't have been more than a minute although it had felt like a lifetime there in that spark.

"And yes, I will be your boyfriend," he managed to say without breath before he curled up beside his beautiful misfit, nuzzling his chest and giggling as an arm was slung over his back to hold him close.

Dick was almost to sleep when a thought crossed his mind, weakly tilting his head up to look at his boyfriend, making the ginger somehow sense it and look down.

"What are we going to tell Batman?"

Wally tilted his head up fast and was silent for the longest time, clutching the bird tight as if the cowled man was standing over them, ready to whisk the precious creature from his arms.

"I-I love you, Dick… but not enough to tell Batman yet. Let's save it until the day I get testicular cancer, herpes, crabs or something like that that would cause me to not want my… man jewels," he decided, drawing out a gentle laugh from the blue eyed babe.

"Alright… I'll tell him I snuck out to see you and you brought me back, but ended up crashing too," the fifteen year old decided, shutting his eyes again and snuggling into his boyfriend's chest.

He realized how much he loved that word. That name. That tag. His boyfriend. Wally was his now. His boyfriend. He wouldn't be able to get over that.

"And Dick?" the ebony didn't bother to open his eyes, simply murmuring a sound into the ginger's chest to show he was curious, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**I wasn't very confident about this one, but I liked the ending for once so... if you want to review, it'd be appreciated. Free candy to the pretties who review... you just have to come get it out of my van.**

**-F.J. III  
**


End file.
